Breakfast
by rizahawteye
Summary: A lazy, quiet morning ends up more exciting than expected. ft. Gruvia. Lemony.


It had been three months since that fateful day.

"You're warm..." the man who had dedicated his life to the cold had mumbled against her bosom. The Rain Woman, unaffected by the dampness of the snow seeping through her clothes, clutched him closer, gently stroking his hair and whispering calming words to quiet his sobs.

Juvia nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she uttered, over and over.

Neither pulled away for what seemed like hours. It was quiet now, only the imaginary sound of falling snow surrounded them. Experimenting with her bravery, Juvia hesitantly turned her head. Gently pursing her lips, she laid the most subtle kiss atop his black hair. Surely, he hadn't felt it, but the gesture made her content, at least. The barely-audible smack of her lips caused him to stiffen. Slowly, he lifted his head, revealing his tear-streaked face. The intensity of his dark eyes caused a pang in her heart. Her eyes instantly welled up with tears, spilling over as she whispered his name in desperation.

"Gray-sama..."

And then, with absolutely no hesitation, he tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to hers. Their eyes remained wide in shock for several seconds before fluttering closed as they deepened the kiss. Their lips meshed perfectly together, as if they were made for each other: destined lovers. The kiss was a first for them both, but it felt as natural as breathing. How long they stayed there, in a passionate embrace as the snow fell gently around them - neither knew. In those moments, nothing else mattered besides each other.

Since that day, Gray and Juvia had done nothing but grow closer in their relationship. They had settled down in a small two-bedroom house in the North, located in a quiet town where they were completely unrecognizable. Taking simple jobs together to support themselves, they spent most of their time either training or simply relaxing and rejuvenating after such a long stretch of constant action and battle. Though they greatly missed their guild and their best friends, there would be plenty of time to catch up later. Gray and Juvia were trying to enjoy every last second of their little honeymoon-of-sorts before it was time to go back to work.

"More coffee, Gray-sama?" Juvia chirped one snowy morning. She held up the coffee pot, swirling around the last half inch of coffee coating the bottom of the container.

"No thanks, here's my cup," Gray sleepily held up his mug with one hand while fumbling with turning the newspaper page with the other.

Juvia walked across the kitchen to the couch where her boyfriend lay, the cold wooden floor chilling her toes and a slight draft prickling at her bare legs. She was unseasonably dressed in only a large t-shirt (which belonged to Gray) and a pair of silky pajama shorts. She reached for his empty mug, and before turning around to finish cleaning up the breakfast dishes, she bent over the back of the couch and planted a chaste kiss on Gray's upturned, waiting lips. As she turned around to head back to the kitchen, Gray's now mug-free hand grasped her wrist and gently pulled her upper body back down for another kiss. A tingle ran up her spine as Gray parted his lips and ran his tongue across the seam of her mouth. She opened her mouth, accepting his wandering tongue and sucking on it lightly before playfully nipping his lower lip with her teeth. Their tongues clashed together in a deep, passionate kiss as Gray continued to draw her in closer. Sitting up, he wrapped his arm around her lower back and quickly tugged her right over the low back of the couch. The sound of shuffling papers and shattering ceramic quickly broke the silence, but the couple were too engrossed in their kiss to care. It was an old mug from a thrift shop, anyway, with an ugly floral motif exactly the color of Natsu's hair. Nobody would miss it.

Juvia was now on top of Gray, sitting on his lap as her fingers made his bed-head even worse. Gray's hands had found their way to her hips and her rather round and plentiful bottom, occasionally giving a slight squeeze when Juvia did something with her tongue that he really liked. In a sudden burst of energy, Gray flipped them over with one arm at  
Juvia's back and the other supporting himself on the arm of the couch. He hovered over her between her parted legs; she looked like a goddess lying serenely below him. Her flawless pale skin had a tinge of pink around her lips and on her cheeks, and her wavy blue hair fanned out around her like a halo. But there was a haze of lust clouding their eyes, and they quickly joined at the lips again.

After several minutes, Juvia's lips were going numb. She gently turned her head to the side, but Gray continued to kiss her cheek and down her neck. Experimentally, he began to lick and suck at a particularly tender spot beneath her jawline. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly beneath his lips. After another hard suck to her pulse point, Juvia let out a quiet whimper. Gray instantly drew back, his lips poised for an apology, but before he could utter a word she whispered breathily, "Keep... going..."  
Gray felt a knot form in his stomach. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep his hips in a position where Juvia wouldn't be made aware of his growing arousal. So, he continued to move down her body, as she wished.

Gray scattered light kisses across her neck and collarbone. Juvia's breathing was becoming more labored by the minute, and occasionally she would whimper softly again. Once he reached the neckline of her (well, his) shirt, he stopped and sat up to peck her lips again. He was unsure of what to do next. Juvia opened her eyes, disappointed at the loss of contact. Gray stared at her intently, searching for an answer.  
"Keep going," she said quietly, but more firm this time.

Gray slowly began to lift the hemline of the shirt, exposing her soft, pale tummy. He stopped just before the fabric gave way to reveal her breasts. He had never seen them in this sort of situation before... only on accident when he'd walked in on her while changing a few times. And even then, it was barely a flash of skin before she had covered herself back up and he'd quickly shielded his face out of embarrassment. Gray glanced up at her, and even though her eyes were closed, she sensed his longing gaze and nodded her head, granting permission. He slowly lifted the shirt up even more, finally revealing herself.

The only way to describe the look on Gray's face was 'gawking.' He didn't mean to in a rude way, but he was just so stunned at her beauty, he couldn't help but stare at her wide-eyed and jaw-dropped for several moments before reaching out to touch her. He couldn't believe how soft she was. The flesh molded easily in his hands, slightly spilling out between his fingers. A light brush of his thumbs over her pink, erect nipples earned a squeak from her throat. He lowered himself over her, sliding out his tongue to circle her areola. Instantly, one of her hands gripped the back of his head, knotting in his hair and pushing him to keep going. Her chest was heaving up and down at such a pleasurable sensation. Gray continued to fondle one breast with his hand while his mouth pleasured the other, switching after a few minutes. When he felt that he had adequately satisfied both sides, he proceeded down her abdomen with more kisses and light sucks of her now-sweaty skin.

As he neared the area below her belly button, he made plans to stop and return to kissing her lips. But as soon as he pulled away and began to sit up, Juvia instantly shot open her eyes and damn near commanded him, "Keep going."

The bewildered man nearly had the wind knocked out of him. "Ju-Juvia? Are y-you sure!?" he asked, entirely flustered.

"Yes, Juvia is sure," she quietly said, with a sweet and reassuring smile on her face as she pushed him back down by the shoulders.

"B-but we've never..." he trailed off. The 'furthest' they'd ever gone, in terms of sexual acts, was making out, with a little bit of over-the-clothes touching. The situation he was about to face was completely uncharted territory. They did, after all, have separate bedrooms.

"Juvia," she whispered, "is completely sure. I-I want to share this with you, Gray-sama..." she trailed off as Gray began kissing around her navel again. He muttered his compliance as his fingers found the waistband of her silky shorts. As he began to pull them down, inch by inch, he quickly realized she wasn't wearing panties. His breath caught in his throat and he almost erupted into a coughing, spluttering mess at this epiphany, but he had to keep going. Truthfully, he wanted this just as much as she did. He had just been too embarrassed to say so, and he also didn't want to move their relationship too fast over the past few months.

Gray closed his eyes as the shorts finally fell below her hips. She kicked them off onto the floor and spread her legs. Gray blindly slung her knees over his shoulders, getting into position before opening his eyes.

She was beautiful. In that instant, Gray knew he never wanted to see anyone else like this. She was his, and he was hers just the same. As he lowered his mouth to her glistening folds, his nose brushed against the patch of soft dark hair between her thighs. He started with a few light licks with the tip of his tongue before delving in deeper between her folds to find that elusive pearl of pleasure. Gray was completely a virgin... but Fairy Tail had never slacked on proper and, much to the younger members' chagrin, thorough sex education. He also may have snuck away with one of Erza's dirty novels, only out of curiosity, once or twice. Gray felt that, in theory, he knew what he was doing. The soft, breathy moans coming from the woman below him seemed to confirm that his practice was sufficient as well.

With each passing lick, Gray opened his mouth wider to envelope more of her slick heat into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around her hips, he pulled her in closer, intoxicated by her sweet smell and taste. As he swirled his tongue around various places of her sex, Juvia let out a squeal. That must be it, he thought to himself as he repeated the action in the same spot. He glanced up at her while doing so, and saw that her face was contorted in a beautiful expression of ecstasy. Her brows knitted together, eyes tightly shut, cheeks flushed, and lips parted in a small o-shape... just that look could send him over the edge.

Gray began to feel her juices increase around his mouth. He knew she was closing in on her peak, and he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he possibly could in that moment. He reached up to fondle her breasts again, fingers tweaking her nipples while his tongue continued to circle around her sensitive folds. Juvia's breathing increased and she almost sounded like she was hyperventilating, but Gray knew better. He gave her nipples a quick pinch before thrusting his tongue at her clitoris, and with a full-fledged moan of his name, she fell right over the edge. Her hips bucked up against his face while warm juices flowed from her center and dripped down her inner thighs and his face. He continued to lick the entire area of her sex, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible.

When Juvia's hips finally settled back onto the couch, Gray sat back up and smiled gently down at her. He wiped her juices from his chin while leaning forward to kiss her again. She eagerly returned the kiss, curiously tasting herself on his lips. However, Gray continued to keep his distance - the tightness in his pants was nearing critical stages and any contact with that area might just make him lose it as well.

He began to stand up, muttering something about going to take a shower (he just really needed to relieve himself of this tension) but Juvia's calm facial expression quickly changed to that of bewilderment and nearly anger.

"What are you doing, Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned before he could leave the room.

"I, uh. I said I need to g-go sho..."

"Juvia... didn't think she and Gray-sama were done here... We..." she trailed off, her disappointment settling in.

"We... we aren't?" he was entirely confused. Did she want to...?

"Juvia wants to... make Gray-sama feel good... too..." she said quietly, glancing up at him, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

Gray felt like he was going to faint. He leaned up against the back of the couch, but before he knew it, Juvia was up and standing right in front of him, her lips just inches away from his once again.

"Really... Juvia... you... you don't have to do th-" he stammered.

"Juvia wants... I want to do this," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips before she leaned forward for a kiss.

Their soft, full lips meshed together again in a deep kiss, but that didn't distract Gray from the fact that Juvia's hands were wandering dangerously low across his bare abs. She broke the kiss just as her thumb hooked beneath the waistband of his black sweats. After a couple kisses down his neck and chest, she settled onto her knees, his erection barely restrained by two layers of fabric staring her right in the face.

Slowly, Juvia began to pull down his pants and boxers at the same time. The line of hair that trailed from his navel grew thicker as it disappeared below the waistband. At this point, Gray's breathing was nearly out of control and she had barely touched him yet. His head fell back and his knuckles turned white gripping the edge of the couch as Juvia made quick work of freeing his erection from the confining fabric.

Due to Gray's stripping habit, everyone and their mothers had seen him in his nude glory many times. But that had been for just seconds and nobody was trying to look hard anyway. Juvia was now staring intently at his rather impressive length. His penis stood straight, veins bulging, pre-cum already oozing at the tip. She wrapped one of her small hands around him, slowly gliding his foreskin back and forth a few times before touching her lips to the head. Gray began to make strained guttural noises as she continued her ministrations. She alternated bobbing her head and pumping his cock with her hand, sucking hard and coming off with a popping noise.

"F-fuck, Juvia.. Th-that's so..." he was unable to continue.

She glanced up as she continued jerking him off, noticing that his chest was heaving and that he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were closed and he was muttering unintelligible strings of curses in his overwhelmingly pleasured state. Swirling her tongue around the head, she tried to muster as much saliva as she could, attempting to coat her fingers in it as she was unable to take his full length into her mouth. Rubbing a particular spot underneath the head with her tongue made him flinch and utter her name, ending in a moan, "Juvi-a-ahh..."

She continued to focus on that spot with her tongue while repeatedly sliding her fist along his shaft. With her other hand, she gripped the side of his hip to pull him closer as she prepared herself for his impending climax.

Gray had been trying to hold back for as long as he possibly could, but this woman was no match for his endurance. He had spent ten or so minutes going down on her, but it had been less than five before she brought him to his peak. The way she twisted her hand around his shaft while sucking at the same time... that was the end of him. His breathing stuttered and he let out a groan as he spilled his seed inside her mouth. Juvia continued to pump him as he rode through his climax. She swallowed every last drop of his cum and sensually licked the remnants from her lips. Gray gently set a hand on her shoulder, nudging her away when his sensitivity set it. He smiled down at her, still breathing heavily, and she grinned right back as he helped her stand up.

He pulled her close again for more kisses before Juvia whispered in his ear, "So, may Juvia join Gray-sama for his shower?"


End file.
